Finding Love In Rehab
by AmandaHopeee
Summary: I was an addict, but he came alone. Now I'm giving up all my old addictions for a much stronger, sweeter kind of drug. A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! I PROMISE.
1. Vitamins & Water

**Start of a new story, and of course it will be dramatic :)**

**Unfortunately I do not have a beta which makes writing a bit harder.**

_Background; _Isabella Marie Swan, sixteen years old and a patient at Seattle Rehab Center for Teens. Reason you ask? Addiction to Cocaine and a history of self mutilation of the wrists and thighs.

Edward Cullen, sixteen years old; also a patient at Seattle Rehab Center for Teens. Reason? Alcoholic and addiction to the pain killer Vicodin.

Story Line: Bella has given up her life due to her intense addiction to Cocaine and her tendency to take out her emotions on herself. She is sent away to Seattle to a rehab center in hopes of getting back to a healthy life style, but once she arrives she begins to feel discouraged by the little help she believes she's receiving. A few relapses later, Bella is ready to quit but when a mysterious new boy arrives and she immediately grows attracted to him, will she be willing to leave like she had wanted so badly to before or will she finally give in and find comfort in something she never believed she would find? _A lot better than it sounds, I promise :)_

**Warning: If you cannot handle graphic scenes of sensitive issues, I would not continue past this point.**

CHAPTER 1

Water and Vitamins

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

Oh the annoying sound of that internal clock of yours. You would think after eight sessions with a therapist that you'd finally be able to stop counting the time in your head and actually become coherent with your surroundings. But no. That wasn't the case with me, something good could never involve me.

"Isabella, you really should talk to me," Dr. Knowitall, as I like to call her, said stopping my clock. I sat there on the faded red chair with my arms crossed and my feet planted firmly on the ground. I hated this room. I hated this chair. I hated her.

"Why should I? So you can tell me I'm fucked up but you have some miracle that can help me? No thanks," I responded coldly. She stared at me through her small oval shaped glasses, which in my opinion made her head look two sizes too big for the rest of her body.

"You're always saying how this place isn't helping. Isabella how do you expect it to help when you don't talk to me? Tell me about your friends, your family, everyone you have in your life," She urged for me to speak. I squinted my eyes and glared at her.

"I have no friends or family. They all left me in here to rot," I said through clenched teeth. She looked displeased. How could she not have been expecting a bitter answer like that? Did she seriously think I was going to speak highly of those motherfuckers after shipping me off like that to this god damn shit hole.

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Sure, I'm the drama queen. She had tons of other patients whining about their stupid fucking weight and how they were too fat when in truth they were too fucking skinny. Couldn't she go screw with their heads?

"No. Not to me it isn't. You asked how I felt, I told you. I'm soooo sorry that I'm not exactly miss peppy at the moment," I said sarcastically. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, picking up her clipboard and pushing her too small glasses completely back on her nose. She began writing, ignoring my presence. Some would have complained about her actions saying they were rude. I was the complete opposite, I didn't mind her "rude" actions at all. It kept her busy and I didn't have to hear her jabber on and on about how she could help fix my stupid pathetic life.

"Okay Isabella, that's all for today. Don't forget, Marcy is waiting in the cafeteria with your daily vitamin and water," I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. Of course Marcy was waiting for me. She was always waiting for me. Ever since I had arrived, Marcy followed me everywhere, watching everything I did at every second of every day. She was like my shadow, only fatter and more annoying. I pushed myself up and walked out the office door. The secretary glared as I passed, probably pissed about my earlier comment about how her dress was not too flattering. Usually I would have lied and said something nicer but getting forced into rehab can change the way you act towards others pretty quick.

"Bella!" I turned towards the husky voice once I was out of the too cheery office building. Jonathon was running towards me, a smile plastered on his face. Oh great. That only meant he was going to ask me out. Again.

"Hey Jonathon," I greeted him hinting the annoyance in my voice. It didn't make a difference. He never noticed. He stood there, his hands in his pockets and his eyes targeting my chest as always. I crossed my arms.

"My face is up here asshole," I said angrily. His eyes quickly darted up.

"Oh sorry. Um, I was just wondering if maybe, you know...you'd like to accompany me on movie night?" He flashed his overly white teeth as if that was attracting me. I let out a small laugh. His expression changed dramatically.

"No," I simply stated. I turned away ready to make my exit when Jonathon's strong large hand wrapped around my arm. I paused. No one touched me. I had clearly stated that to everyone.

"Let go," I sternly advised. I looked back over my shoulder. He was angry, that was obvious. But he was too dumb to really do anything. I yanked to get my arm free but Jonathon resisted.

"Stop being a fucking tease," He shouted. I yanked my arm again. Still no luck. I was beginning to get irritated. I hated when Jonathon pulled this sort of shit. Big tough guy can't be said no to. Yeah right, over my dead body.

"Jonathon!" I was quickly released. I stumbled forward for a second before regaining my balance and turning to face my 'savior'. Of course, there stood Jess. The cutest and coolest boy I had ever met here. I blushed at his wink. Did this boy know the affect he had on girls? His smile was enough to make a girl wet in a second.

"What's your problem Jess, can't you see I'm trying to get a date?" Jonathon yelled. Jess rolled his eyes.

"Go find another girl to terrorize Jon, this one is off limits," The way he said it, it sounded like a double meaning. Was he referring to off limits as in to everyone but him? I was definately okay with that. Of course there was that little thing Jess and I had when I first arrived. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they get carried away and well, I think everyone knows what happens after that.

"What's the supposed to mean faggot?" Jonathon pushed Jess causing Jess to hardly move at all. Jess snorted.

"Seriously dude? Calm down. She obviously doesn't want to go so just leave her alone," Jess gripped my shoulder and led me away. I was surprised at how calm I was with Jess touching me. Obviously I had let Jess do much more than that but at this moment after being man handled, I hadn't expected this.

"You okay now Bella?" Jess asked once we were in the confinements of the caf. I nodded.

"Alright. Well I gotta go. Laurens' waiting," He slowly backed away. My smiled had completely faded. Of course Lauren was waiting. She had been waiting for Jess the moment she got here and it's driven me insane since the moment they 'got together'.

"There you are Bella. Here, take this and drink all of this," Marcy had spotted me from across the dining hall. She handed me a little red pill and a glass of water. I groaned before popping the pill in my mouth and swallowing it with a big gulp of water.

"There, happy?" I asked shoving the glass back at her. I knew I had always upset Marcy with the way I acted towards her but I could never get past the harsh attitude I had towards people now. I did want to apologize to her and I tried many times before, it just never came out right. Marcy walked away silently. No one here ever paid much attention to her, let alone act civil towards her. Now I felt like a bitch like the rest. And I thought I was different. Yeah, right.

**First chapter done! A little short I know, but I'm only getting started.**

**You could review if you want, would make me feel a lot better. Or not. Whatever.**

**:)**


	2. RoofTops

**I'm too bored, so I'll update another chapter! :)**

**No graphic scenes quiet yetttt. There will always be a warning at the top.**

CHAPTER 2

Roof Tops

Clinically insane. Ha, what kind of things do these people have to come up with till they feel better about their bullshit jobs? Dr. Knowitall finally declared she knew what was going on in this 'confused' little head of mine. I was depressed but not just any sort of depressed, _clinically _depressed. That just changed everything around. New schedule, new medication. You would think giving drugs to an already drug addict wouldn't be such a wise thing but apparently they're not the brightest here in this shit hole.

"So this new medication I'm putting you on Isabella is to help balance the chemicals in your brain that seem to be off a bit causing this permanent emotional state," Dr. Knowitall informed me. I sat in the usual chair, my arms crossed as always, popping bubble gum continuously.

"Any questions?" She asked finally taking the time to look up. I shook my head. I stood up to walk out but Dr. Knowitall threw her hand up and pointed back to my seat.

"No Isabella. We've been avoiding this long enough. We've got your emotional state figured out but now it's time to talk about the other stuff," My heart began picking up speed. I knew she meant addiction when she said other stuff. I was hoping to stop at the depression and keep her preoccupied with that. I hated mentioning Cocaine to people. It wasn't my best subject to bring up with people and although I missed it dearly, I didn't want a little walk down memory lane.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about that. Especially to you. I don't trust anything you have to say," I sneered. She took off her glasses and began wiping them with her cotton white shirt.

"What would your parents think," She muttered to herself. My blood began to boil. She used anger as a technique with her other patients, always seeming to get answers that way. She wouldn't with me. I wouldn't let the manipulating bitch get in my head.

"You know what they would think? They would think they were wasting their money on you, you stupid bitch," I said before running out of the room and down the tiled hallway. I knew where I had to be. I kept running, pushing past others as I did. Finally I reached the door that led to the roof. It was a serene place for me. When I had dreams about Cocaine and relapsing again, I brought myself up here to breathe in the cool night air and relax. Most of my worries usually went away. I slammed the heavy iron door behind me once I was at the top. No one came up here, in fear of getting caught. That was the only thing this place did for me. Strike fear in the other patients.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" I silently asked myself as I leaned against the balcony and gazed up at the gray cloudy sky.

"Do what?" A soft, almost musical voice interrupted my daydream. I jumped back around to face the intruder. A tall boy with bright green eyes, pale skin and bronze colored messy hair stood against the air vent staring at me. His arms were crossed and he had one foot rested against the air vent as well.

"What are you doing up here?" I quickly questioned. He smiled.

"It's a nice place to think. You're not the only one trapped here in hell you know," I rolled my eyes. Of course, he was a smartass. Didn't this place already have me to deal with? The boy continued to watch me.

"What are you looking at?" I almost shouted. The boy dropped his foot and uncrossed his arms before walking over to the ledge next to me.

"You. I'm curious," He answered.

"About?" I asked. He continued to smile. I had to admit, for a smartass his smile would be the type to die for.

"What a girl like you is doing in a place like this," A girl like me? What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Trust me, I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean this place is completely terrible. I've seen a lot of the kids here, including me and you seem nothing like them. You're definately different look wise from all the girls," Was that supposed to be charming? Okay, it was. I smirked.

"How exactly?" I was enjoying this questioning immensly and that fact, absolutely terrified me.

"You're pretty," He shrugged his shoulders and began walking away. I felt the corners of my mouth lift. My cheeks flushed and began to heat. His words had even more affect on me than Jess's. I rotated my body in the direction he was walking.

"What's your name?"

"Edward," He responded. I nodded my head thinking his name over and over in my head.

"Yours?" He asked.

"Isabella, but please. Only call me Bella. I hate my entire name," He laughed. We stood apart, staring each other for a few moments. His features were perfect. Everything about him screamed perfection. Was I insane to be talking to this guy?

"So who were you attemtping to communicate with earlier?" He questioned. That snapped my mind right back to reality. The blush was gone and my coherrent thoughts came back to my mind.

"No one. Just myself," I answered. He looked unconvinced.

"We're in the same boat here Bella. It's not like you can really keep any secrets in this place," He seemed determined to get me to talk. What was I to do in this situation? Tell him the expieriences I had to get me in this god forsaken place, or keep quiet and just let him guess at my misery? I shuffled my feet against the cement nervously.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I whispered.

"Well obviously addiciton or self harm. It is a rehab center," He stated. I looked up again. Was this guy really this charming even when he wasn't flirting? I sighed before turning back to the balcony.

"I'd rather reamin a closed book," Resisting his charm was hard. He was dazzling me in every single way and just thinking clearly became hard. Trust was not the issue here in this case. I never had much trust in anyone, not even my family or friends. I just wasn't sure if it was a stay or leave situation. Obviously he had problems just like everyone else, but if I told him and actually gave a chance into making a friend, would he leave if my situation was too much for him to handle?

"Are you scared of something?" His voice was insanely close to me. I could smell his scent lingering close by, It wasn't obnoxious or strong like the other guys'. It was subtle. Sweet. I loved it.

"No. I've pretty much banished the word from my vocabulary. You don't scare me, this place doesn't scare me. Nothing does," It was harder now convincing myself of that.

"Don't say something that's only coming out as lie to others and yourself. Of course you're scared of being here. You're scared of me and you're scared of what got you here," I could feel his breath on my neck. Was it wrong to say I wanted to kiss him this very second? Of course it was. I turned around to face Edward. His face was inches from mine. He took a step back to get in a more comfortable space.

"I've been here for two months. This is my second time though," I confessed.

"Why second?" I took in a deep breath thinking about how I would phrase it not to sound as bad as it really was. Oh who was I kidding, there was no way to make that sound good.

"I relapsed twice. Two months ago and four months before that. I've been here twice but my first time getting send to rehab, I was in Phoenix. It didn't work for me so my parents sent me here instead," Edward's face didn't change from it's early composure. He was still calm. Not disgusted or angry.

"What was it you relapsed with?" This was one part I was definately dreading. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the oncoming headache from hitting.

"I got myself into Cocaine," I said very quickly. I opened my eyes. Edward still held the same expression. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry Bella. This whole experiance must be really hard on you. This is only my first time in rehab and I already want to shoot myself," He laughed a little. Even his laugh was musical. How could he be so okay with this? I just admitted I was into hardcore drugs and he was laughing about being in rehab? How was this not a big deal for him?

"I'm addicted to pain killers. Well I was. I'm more of an alcoholic though. Getting drunk every day and night. I hated not keeping a buzz," He moved to stand next to me now, leaning against the balcony as I was doing.

"So, alcohol and pain killers? No self harm, no meth, no hardcore, crazy drugs?" He shook his head. I looked away.

"You're smarter than me," I said silently.

"Why am I smarter than you? I have two things on my head, you have one," I looked back.

"One I haven't overcome. And this too," I pulled up my sleeve of my black tight fitting long sleeve. About twenty cuts covered my inner arm, from my wrist and up. Some were fresher than others, some were just now healing. A couple of scars covered my wrist. Edward's eyes scanned my arm over. His expression finally changed but again it wasn't disgust. It was worry.

"Damn Bella," He whispered. I chocked back the water that was threatening to coat my eyes.

"Yeah. I have yet to overcome this one too. Apparently I'm clinically depressed now and I'm on meds. I don't believe one bit of it but whatever gets me out of this stupid place faster," I pulled my sleeve back down. Edward's eyes were now on me. His features were strained.

"Why Bella? Why would you do that?" I pushed myself away from the balcony. I began walking backwards towards the door.

"Now that Edward, is a story for another time. Come on, I'm hungry,"

**Tada! :)**

**Now I know that they revealed what they did really fast but keep in mind it is rehab, nothing is a secret.**

**And they have a deep connection that they will of course figure out later on.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. You're A Tough One

**Whooo! Three reviews. **

**Here' s a little background on Lauren before I bring her in.**

Lauren: She's a complete bitch with an act for taking the guys Bella likes. She's in rehab for Anorexia, as I'm sure I explained earlier, this rehab center is also for medical rehabilitation.

Oh annnnd...

Jess: He's a hot skater with obvious anger issues. Him and Bella met a week into rehab and hooked up before Lauren seduced him into dating her. Jess has had a history of chronic marijuana use and ecstasy. He still holds a flame for Bella.

**Now on with the story! :)**

CHAPTER 3

You're A Tough One

For the next few days Edward and I had become close friends, exchanging information about our lives and about ourselves. I was becoming more and more comfortable in this damn place with Edward near me. I knew it was all in my imagination but even the usual shit food tasted better.

Today seemed different for some reason. We sat at our usual lunch table, just the two of us, carefully picking through our trays of mixed unidentifiable foods. I scanned the cafeteria for something I was possibly missing that was making me feel like this place, wasn't this place but there were no new faces, nothing. I looked down at Edward who was examining a small piece of a light orange dried carrot on his fork.

"You think it'd be safe to eat this?" He asked extending his fork out to me. I leaned back a little. I knew from experience that even food that appeared normal could be covered in disease.

"Caution at your own risk," I said pushing his fork back. He shrugged and put his utensil back on his tray.

"What's up with you today? You seem a bit paranoid," He said, a hint of concern covered his voice. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little weird today I guess," I explained. Edward looked skeptical.

"Feeling sick?" He questioned. I shook my head again. I looked around once more, this time spotting exactly what could have caused a rift in time if it was even humanly possible. Jess was sitting alone, without Lauren. Ever since they had begun dating, they'd been inseparable. Edward followed my gaze.

"Love interest?" He asked.

"No. Just a friend. He looks kind of down today, I'll be right back," I said as I stood up from the table and walked over towards Jess, cautiously looking around through the corner of my eye in case Lauren decided to pop up. I stopped once I was standing in front of the table Jess occupied. He stared down at the table top, obvious anger plastered across his face. I wondered if this was a good time to acknowledge him considering his history with his anger. I sat down anyways, ignoring the little voices in my head telling me to run. He didn't move.

"Why the long face Jess?" I asked. His eyes slowly moved up as he peered at me through his eyelashes. His expression made my lip quiver. It was terrifying.

"Lauren dumped me," He responded. I mouthed oh.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"She dumped me for your damn friend. Apparently he's more intelligent, attractive and just all around the most amazing guy," He spoke angrily. I looked up immediately to explain.

"Jess don't be mad at Edward. Lauren has never even spoke to him, I've been with him since he got here. He's never laid eyes on her and even if he did, she's not the kind of girl he would go for," I said quickly, worried Jess might act on his emotions. He straightened his posture but his angry face remained composed.

"What kind of girl does he go for Bella? You? Like that makes it any better," He said, a gleam of insanity in his eye. Was Lauren not the only factor in this, but also jealousy over me?

"Jess, what is wrong if he did? You didn't want me. You chose Lauren," I whispered. Jess's face fell. He had known perfectly well that his actions with Lauren had hurt me, especially since he had been my first time and I his.

"I shouldn't have gone with her. I should have stayed with you. You are so different from her, something I wanted. I let that go," He said quietly. I stood up, my blood boiling.

"I'm not just some toy you can pass around like a little boy Jess. I have a heart and you crushed it. Do you have any idea what I went through after that? I thought we had something, obviously I was wrong. Now you've been with Lauren and I don't even know if I could ever look at you the same way," I spoke loudly, sternly.

"Fine. You might want to keep an eye on your boy over there though, Lauren seems to be playing her charm again," Jess said as he pointed behind me. I spun around and immediately sped for the table. Lauren was standing next to Edward's seat flipping her obvious bleached hair and batting those stupid fake eyelashes. I just wanted to rip those fucking things off and shove them down her damn throat. Once I was only a few feet away, Edward stood up.

"I'm sorry Lauren but quite frankly you aren't my type," I stopped suddenly. Did Edward really just turn down Lauren? Girl who got everything I wanted? Her face was priceless by this time. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, disbelief written across her face. She looked over at me and quickly closed her mouth. Suddenly a sly little smirk spread across her face. She stood up.

"Oh I see. So you'd rather be with a virgin? Well then I don't understand why you're hanging out Swan. Her reputation is definitely tainted," Oh that little slut. Edward didn't speak.

"Oh you're surprised? We all were hun. Finding her with Jess in his room, completely naked in a very, well...dirty position," She winked back at me. I didn't think before I did it. I found myself lunging at her, my hands gripping her hair and my legs straddling her as she lay on the ground flailing her arms and legs, screaming at the top of her lungs. It only took me two seconds before my fist was continuously making contact with her face. I knew Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist tugging, but all I could comprehend was the pure hatred I was feeling for the bitch laying sprawled on the floor beneath me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Stop this, this instant!" My hands were immediately free from Lauren's hair. Edward had a tight hold on me as we peered down at Lauren who was now holding her nose, crying as the blood seeped through her fingers and bled onto her white sweatshirt. My breathing was heavy. Dr. Knowitall, now kneel-ed down next to Lauren, checking her for any other injuries besides her nose. One of the security guards glared over at me.

"This is the fourth girl you've attacked at this center Swan," She spat. Dr. Knowitall stood up and held out a reassuring hand to the guard.

"Now, now. I understand what Isabella did here was wrong but it could be a side effect of her medication. Marcy will you take her to my office and get her settled. We'll be having quite a long discussion," Marcy held out her hand for me but I pushed past her and stormed off towards the office. I would have much rather had the punishment.

***

I sat in the office alone for what seemed like hours. Dr. Knowitall had left only twenty minutes before to contact my parents and inform them of my behavior. My breath hadn't evened out since the fight and sweat covered my entire body. I had always heard about the feeling of a heart attack but now I think I was feeling it for myself. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and chugged half. My heart still pounded and my breathing became heavier. I stood up and darted for the door towards the hallways ignoring the frantic calls of the secretary. I ran down the hall, ramming into a few students before I reached the dorm hallway and walked hurriedly to the very end till I found Edward's room. I began banging on the door.

"Bella?" He quickly asked once he opened the door. I stumbled in and lost my balance, toppling over a pile of clothes landing on the floor. I pushed myself around onto my back and began gasping for the sudden air I was losing. Edward hurried to my side, rubbing my arm trying to soothe me.

"What's-hap-happening to me?" I asked terrified through the gasps of breath. Edward lifted my head and placed himself there so my head was resting on his lap. He continued to rub my arm.

"A withdrawal. You'll be fine. Trust me. It'll be okay," He said quietly in a calm voice. A withdrawal? I had been to rehab three times, but never once did I experience something quite like this. It could have possibly been because I was never officially off until now but I desperately wanted it to be over. My eyes filled with tears and everything I had once seen was now just a blur. The tears dripped down my cheeks to my open mouth. Not even the salty water tasted bad. I couldn't focus on anything but the agonizing I felt from my pounding heart. I wanted it to end...and end now. After a few more minutes of crying, gasping desperately for air and sweaty palms, I closed my eyes and everything I was once feeling slowly subsided...

**Now don't kill me, I don't even think I got the symptoms of a withdrawal right but hey, I've never had one so yeah.**

**Anyways...what did you think? Dramatic enough?**


	4. Parent's Day

**I'm glad people liked my last chapter :)  
Now here's a little insight on the characters arriving in this chapter.**

Bella's Parents: On the outside they seem like the loving couple with the marriage everyone envies, but on the inside they are just two complete opposites secretly plotting their demise for each other. While Charlie Swan works full time trying to keep a roof over his family's heads and get Bella the best help he can find, Renee is busy sneaking around with the neighbor's husband and thinking of ways to keep Bella out of the house.

Jase Swan: Bella's older brother by one year. After Bella's secret got out, Jase shunned himself out of his sister's life out of pure anger. He decided not to keep in contact with her while she was gone, causing great pain for both himself and Bella.

And of course, the Cullen family is the same, Rosalie just isn't a bitch )

CHAPTER 4  
Parent's Day

To say I had slept soundly would be a complete and total lie. I didn't think it possible to feel anxiety not awake, but again like most things, I was wrong.

My eyes were heavy when I had finally managed to open them. The room I was laying in was dark with only a small green glare from an alarm clock reading 5:55 a.m., lighting the way. I shifted uncomfortably realizing this was not my room I was asleep in, and I couldn't remember a thing before I passed out.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward? My muscles immediately relaxed once I realized I was in no possible danger. A light suddenly illuminated the room and Edward stood by the door, dark circles around his eyes. Had he been up all this time? I attempted to sit up but immediately fell back on the bed. Edward quickly scurried to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. I nodded my head.

"What happened?" I asked. He sat down at the edge where my bare feet were and softly placed his hand on my leg.

"You had a withdrawal. A bad one too," He looked down at the ground in deep thought. Had he really worried about me that much? Was I the reason he hadn't slept? I gripped his arm and pulled myself up, trying my best to ignore the pounding in my head. I sat up and faced Edward.

"You could use some sleep. We have three more hours before we officially have to be up. I promise I don't kick," I teased as I nudged his side. A faint smile formed.

"I wish. Unfortunately everyone has to be up in an hour. It's parent's day and we all have to help out apparently," My face darkened. Parent's day. How could I have forgotten. In exactly two hours my parents would be here, nagging on me about my progress. My mother would have to fake her concern and my father would have to imagine it was true, and once again...there would be one Swan missing. I closed my eyes quickly, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. I stood up and walked across the room to the mini fridge Edward had.

"You mind if I grab a bottle of water? My throat is killing me," I waited for his approval before opening the small white door and grabbed an Arrowhead water. Edward got up from the bed and walked over to his drawr pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light striped yellow and white tanktop. He handed them to me.

"I went to your room and grabbed these while you were asleep. I didn't want you to have to walk all the way to the girl's dorms in the morning, especially with a killer headache," I thanked him with a smile.

"I'll go get some breakfast while you change," He said before turning away and headed out the door. After about two minutes, I stripped from my old clothes off and slipped on my new ones. Edward sure did have taste, surprisingly enough. It took a good ten minutes before Edward returned with a tray of food. There were two bowls of scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon and some toast. He set the tray on the bed and patted on a spot for me to sit. I followed most willingly.

We sat for awhile, chowing down on the rare good breakfast, counting down the seconds before the families arrived. Edward seemed completely relaxed and somewhat excited about his family's visit. I on the otherhand, was more than dreading it, and of course Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" He questioned when he realized I hadn't smiled since I had woken up. I pushed the left over eggs around in the bowl with my fork.

"I'm just not happy about seeing my parents. They're not exactly the most loving," I stated.

_Attention all teens, your parents have arrived._

I mentally slapped myself. Here we go.

Edward and I made our way out his bedroom and to the conferance room where I was immediately greeted by my father with a huge hug and a very unhappy looking mother. Oh yes, it was clear she wanted to be here.

"Mom," I quietly greeted. She sneered. My father looked displeased with her attitude towards my appearance but kept his words to himself. He knew perfectly well, one word to Renee about her prescence would cause a disturbance.

"Hey kiddo! Guess what? Jase is out parking the car, he'll be in soon," Every ounce of displeasure I was feeling immediatly subsided. Jase was here? After all my unanswered phone calls I had made, my unreturned letters, he was finally seeing me. My eyes suddenly lifted. Charlie must had noticed because he brought me into another quick hug. He only released me when the glass sliding doors opened and Jase walked through. He looked more nervous than me but I soon found myself latched onto him, my arms wrapped around his neck in an almost death grip, his arms around my back.

"I've missed you," He whispered in my ear as we continued to hug. I smiled and gripped tighter. He unlatched my arms and moved me back so he could look down at me.

"But we need to talk," He added. This could only mean one thing, something bad. I nodded worridly but I led him into the cafateria to the table where Edward and I usually sat. He kept his eyes glued to the table top for a while before clearing his throat and meeting my gaze.

"Bella, I'm your brother. You've always been my best friend and we tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me about this? About all this involvement with the Coke, more importantly Trent," My heart dropped to the very pit of my stomach. I had worked so hard to keep Trent a secret, especially from Jase. I knew what things would happen if he knew, I knew what he would do too.

"How did you know about that?" I asked quietly. Jase shook his head.

"You left your journal at home, and I found this in it," He said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I breathed deeply before picking it up, unfolding it and reading it.

_I never wanted to be with him. Sure, he seemed nice at first, and maybe if I would have agreed to being with him none of this would have happened. Trusting Trent was such a big mistake, it always had been. His advances were always unwelcomed. I can't even believe I was this stupid to take the coke from him, but I knew if I denied it any longer I'd just get my ass beat again. How many more beatings did I have to endure before he left me alone? How many more times would he force me down on the bed, leaving my clothes with rips and tears and my body with bruises. Cutting is only a habit because of him. Everything he's done. Oh and that knife, how I dread that knife...in his hands it's just another brutal way to tear me apart. I need for this to be over...for my life to be over._

I looked up relucatnatly to see Jase's face. My brother...had read this. He knew everything Trent had done to me, of course not in full detail for the details were too brutal for me to write.

"This is why you're talking to me now?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I had no idea why you would do this to yourself, but now I understand. Now I know what I need to do, to help you, to make up for this," He reached for the paper but I pulled it back.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, I'm your brother," He began to explain.

"Yes! Which means you need to be there for me when I get back, not sitting in a prison cell in an orange jumpsuit rotting away for life!" I almost screamed but retained myself. Jase closed his eyes. I knew he wanted to do so many terrible things to Trent, to torture him, kill him. He knew he couldn't. Not if he wanted to see my again, outside of these confined walls.

"Fine. Just tell me you forgive me," He almost pleaded. I took his hand and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my brother, I'm the one who acted like the bad one. I should have never kept these things from you. You're all I really have, I love you," He smiled back.

"I love you too Bells. You are all I have," We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I spotted Edward sitting a few tables away with two girls, one blonde, the other had dark brown hair. I waved for Jase to follow me as I stood up. I walked over to Edward.

"Hey Edward," I greeted. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella," He said. I grabbed Jase's arm and pulled him closer.

"This is my brother Jase. Jase this is my friend Edward," I introduced them. They quickly shook hands.

"Bella, these are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie," Both girls stood up and hugged me. That was completely unexpected, but surprisingly pleasant at the same time.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. We know Edward feels comfortable with you around, so thank you," Rosalie said, smiling. Alice nodded in agreement. Edward laughed a little before directing them back to the table.

"I'll talk to you later Bella, gotta find the rest if the clan," He said before walking away with his sisters.  
The rest of the visit went fine. Of course Renee was still sulking and obviously mad about the trip, but Jase and Charlie kept friendly conversation with me. Maybe for once, I would finally get some good sleep. After all, my existance for living, was back in my life and I loved it even more than before.

**Probably lame, but yeaaah haha :)**


	5. Confessions

Thanks to, _Robsessed23, britt _& _twilightfan4ever_ for their reviews.  
To **twilightfan4ever:** You asked in your review about the withdrawals being on the first day. The reason Bella has never experienced a full blown withdrawal is because technically, she was never officially off Coke. While in Rehab, she managed to find hookups. She has experienced them, but very small ones. Besides, I don't know the real symptoms of a withdrawal.

CHAPTER 5

Confessions

After seeing my family, I was ready to turn in for the night. My head was spinning from the surprise of Jase actually showing up. My mother was still bitter towards me, but even her usual bitchiness hadn't fazed me today.

"Well, it looks like you survived after all," I turned on my way to my room expecting to find Edward, but instead finding Jess following close behind.

"Yeah. I guess I did," I silently replied. Jess was becoming more and more of an attachment, and an unwanted one at that. I stopped at my door.

"I was thinking we could have our little hook up like we used to, for old times sake," He whispered in my ear. I shivered, but not from some kind of pleasure I had gotten from his closeness, or voice. It was more of a freaked shiver. I hated how he used me for hooking up all the time when he had a bad day. Whenever I had ended up in bed with him, I was ashamed.

"I don't think so Jess. I'm just too tired for this," I said quietly, afraid of passing people listening in. Anyone would have given another chance to catch me with Jess again. That's all my reputation was around here with others. The girl who slept with Jess. He put his hand up on my door frame and leaned against his arm.

"Why? Fucking Edward too hard?" He sneered. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. It's just that, the way you talk to me. I'm not just some girl you can fuck whenever you want Jess. I'm a real person, with real feelings and I do respect myself, whether you like to believe that or not," I stated sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Bella. You liked all that messing around just as much as I did. Everyone knows it," He said, acting as if his words were convincing me of some truth. If I wasn't so worried of getting in more trouble than I had already been in, I would have punched him.

"No Jess. I'm not going to say it again," He backed me up to the wall, his hands now on my waist and his face only a few inches away from mine. I could smell cigarettes on his breath. I wondered if anyone that worked here actually knew he was still smoking, and not just Marijuana.

"Then don't say it again," His mouth closed in towards mine inch by inch. I moved my face to the side so his lips landed on my cheek.

"Well that's cute. Corning a girl like that who clearly doesn't want you," Edward leaned against the wall. Jess groaned as he backed away and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want? Come to take another girl from me?" He asked, his hands balling into fists.

"For one, Bella isn't yours, so I wouldn't be taking a girl away from you and two, I never took one in the first place. I don't like Lauren, never will," He said as he pushed off from the wall and walked over to me, still watching Jess for any sudden movements he would have to block. Jess's anger seemed to grow as Edward softly gripped my arm and opened my door, leading me in.

"You know Cullen, you have a lot of nerve. You think you're so high and mighty because you act as if you don't have a problem. Well, you do. That girl right there, is your problem," Jess gritted his teeth. Edward smirked.

"Bella isn't a problem. Now, go work on your anger issues and get some sleep. You don't want the councilors seeing those dilated pupils and bloodshot eyes," He said. Jess shook his head, his mouth in a tight line.

"You know what Cullen. I'm done with her. You can fuck her now, I already got all the ass I needed," Jess retorted. I was expecting Edward to say something clever back, maybe an insult or two. I was definitely not expecting him shoving Jess up against the wall, his fist pulled back ready for a full blow to the face.

"You will never speak of Bella like that. I never want to hear you saying you fucked her, and I will never hear you disrespect her like that again. Now go, before I change my mind and add a little to that color in your eyes," He released Jess's sweatshirt and walked back into my room, slamming the door as he did. I didn't really know what to say to him. Edward had been my friend longer than anyone had before, he had taken a chance on me. Even though my addiction was hardcore, and something extremely hard for me to ignore or control, he had accepted it and had devoted most of his time to helping me.

"Thank you," I said in a low, quiet voice. Edward, who was staring down at a book on my nightstand, was now looking up at me, a smile playing across his lips.

"For what?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"For just...being my friend. No one has really taken a chance on me like you have. I always go back to Coke, I've never even really been off of it, especially this long," I said, climbing onto the center of my bed and crossing my legs Indian style. Edward seemed amused by my position.

"Well Bella, I should be thanking you. Alcohol seems like nothing to me now, as do my prescription pills. I don't even think I'll be able to touch a pill again like I used to," He said smiling. He sat down at the edge of my bed. I began playing with a loose thread on my bed sheets. I had never trusted anyone like I did Edward. It was almost sick how much I did. And I only said sick because I was right at that moment debating whether or not to confess everything to him. I looked up at him, to see his eyes glued to my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered. He shook his head and laughed.

"Don't lie Bella. You always fiddle when you're upset, which you're doing now. So, talk. What's wrong?" He scooted up the edge of the bed a little further towards me. I sighed deeply.

"I don't want to tell you. I'm afraid that if I do, you'll leave. You'll want nothing to do with me," I slowly confessed. Edward continued to shake his head.

"Bella, you should know by now that I am completely incapable of functioning without you. I would never leave you, I could never. Just please, help me understand you like you understand me," He softly laid his hand over mine. My cold body suddenly warmed. It was like I was a little girl again, sitting around the tiny fire my father had started for me and Jase.

"You know why I'm here," I began. Edward nodded his head, urging me for more information. I looked back down at the sheets.

"Coke was never part of the plan. Neither was hurting myself. I had a lot of things going for me, things I wanted to happen. My grades were good, my brother was happy to have me around and even though my mother and father completely hate each other now, we were still like a family. I was fourteen when I met Trent. My brother had just met him at some study group and they started hanging out. I became interested in him, we always flirted. I guess I should have known better than to accept the things he was offering me," I paused remembering all the details of my first encounter with Coke.

"Trent had invited me over one night. He showed me the Coke and said that if I wanted to be with him, I should try it, at least once. So I did. I wasn't thinking when I did it. It just, sort of happened. After that I was ashamed. I was ashamed of even looking at my own brother. He didn't know up until I had gotten in trouble while I was high. My parents only thought of it as a one time thing, so they let it slide. I wished they hadn't. I went to visit Trent, at some party. He was high, I was sober. We went upstairs, just to talk and...he asked if I wanted to have sex," My voice began to crack. Edward squeezed my hand.

"I said no. I told him I wasn't ready for that sort of commitment, especially to someone who was on Coke. I had never been around someone who had broken out in Coke rage before, but he did then. He got angry, started throwing things around, calling me a slut, a tease and a whore. He started hitting me, telling me I was worthless and that the only way I could prove myself to be useful was to have sex," I looked up at Edward. I wasn't sure what I saw in his eyes, but I did know it was nothing good.

"I refused again. He grabbed my arms and threw me down on the bed, taking my clothes off until I was completely naked. I begged for him to stop the entire time he was...rapeing me. I kept praying that someone would walk in and stop him, but no one did. He left me there after, said if I told anyone he'd kill me and to meet him at his house the next day. And you know the stupid thing? I did. He did such terrible things to me. It wasn't like any sort of rape I had ever heard of the second time," Tears began to fall and roll down my cheeks.

"He used a knife, saying it was going to keep me in line and teach me a lesson. It hurt so much," Edward's hand was suddenly under my chin and he lifted my head so that I was staring straight into his eyes.

"Stop, Bella. I know that you're hurting now, and I don't want you to," He pulled me closer to him until I was partially in his lap, his arms tightly around me. My head was on my shoulder, tears staining his shirt. He began slowly rocking back and forth, rubbing my back.

"You know Bella, I've never met a girl like you. All the girls I have ever met before only care about money, looks and material things. Their emotions seem to mean no value to them. But when I talk to you, I suddenly feel like I have someone who understands, who sees things from all perspectives. Not only do you respect others, but you respect yourself. You care for others, give them more hope than you think. You have no idea how truly beautiful, smart and unique you are. Bella, there are millions of people in this world, but I can promise you that none of them even compare to you. You have to be one of the most strongest, compassionate people I know, and I never want you to forget how truly amazing you are," Edward tilted my head up and kissed my forehead. He unwrapped his arms from around me and gently urged me to lay down as he threw the covers over me.

"Now get some sleep Bella. You need it," He said before shutting off the light, grabbing the extra knitted blanket and pillow and laying down on the couch. He was going to stay with me all night, to protect me, to be with me.

I did sleep that night, and while falling into that long awaited restless sleep, I came to realize that I was completely, insanely, madly in love...with Edward Cullen.

**This story is not going to be as long as some of you may expect. We still have a little more to finish, so hang in there.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Leave a comment before you leave :)**


	6. You Are My Sunshine

So, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to end this story at, but I think it's going to come soon. Just because I wasn't intending on making it really long to begin with. If you have a complaint about it, simply put it in a review, or pm me and I'll see what I can do about it.

Anyways, so now you know what happened to Bella and why she sort of went off the tracks and became what she is. And, now she's in love with Edward as well but does Edward feel the same way? Maybe it's time to get a little feel into his life a bit more and his thoughts about Bella.

CHAPTER 6

You Are My Sunshine

I did not have one nightmare that night as I usually did. Trent's face was not in the back of my mind as he always was, and neither were the previous actions he had performed on me. The only thing I thought of, was Edward. It was strange wanting someone the way I wanted him, and not in some sexual way either. He was a guy that I had actually found myself earning for in an emotional way, like in a way girls describe when they're, what do you call it? In love.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," He greeted me as I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the little couch he had slept on, staring back at me smiling.

"Morning," I said as I sat up, stretching my arms out. Edward walked over to the little counter that was in the corner and picked up two plates, each with omelette's on them. He set mine down in front of me and climbed onto the bed, sitting across from me.

"I thought we could eat in here. You seemed exhausted last night and I didn't want you to have to go out there today if you didn't want to," He said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you," I replied picking up my fork and taking a bite of the omelette's.

"I hope you like it. I remember you previously telling me in some conversation we had about things we liked and I remember you saying you hated onions but loved green peppers, so I replaced the onions with peppers," He looked at me for a response.

"I can't believe you remembered. And yes, I do like it," I answered. Honestly I was surprised. Whenever I had told someone something about me, they always seemed to forget. Hell, even the people making my food at restaurants would forget what I told them in three seconds and would bring me exactly what I didn't ask for. We continued to eat. I was enjoying every bite.

"About last night Bella. I don't want you to think you have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine staying in the dark about the things that bother you, especially things like that. I don't want to hurt you," Edward's hand extended to my face and he stroked my cheek slowly before taking it away. I wished he hadn't stopped.

"No, Edward. It was a good thing I did tell you those things. I've kept them bottled up for so long. A lot longer than I should have. I mean even my brother who was like my best friend, didn't know. He just found out about it all, and I wasn't even the one to tell him. That's why he was here the other day," I recalled.

"Why didn't you tell him? I mean, he is your brother," He asked looking confused.

"I knew that if I told him, he would do something out of anger and land himself a spot in a jail cell. I want him to be there when I get out," I explained. Edward kept his eyes focused on me.

"You're pretty selfless, you know that?" He asked. I looked up at him. Selfless? How was I in anyway selfless? Ending myself up in Rehab, getting into drugs was out of emotion for myself, not for anyone else.

"How? To everyone else around me, I'm the most selfish creature out there," I stated. Edward shook his head.

"No Bella. You held in all this pain so that your brother didn't end up doing something bad and ruining his own life. I see that as a gift you both your brother and your parents. I don't think they could live knowing both their kids are locked away somewhere," He said. I laughed. My parents wouldn't have cared, especially not my mother.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked, a little irritated by the expression on his face.

"My mother would be happy, and my father would just be how he always is. It doesn't matter to them, my mother expresses that perfectly. Charlie just chooses to stay quiet," I said. Edward was confused about my lack of trust towards my family. I could imagine why seeing as his family seemed to be dying for him to go back home.

"I've never had someone to really love me, Edward. Besides my brother, but sometimes one persons love isn't always enough, especially when you get yourself in here," I said lifting my arms as if I was on a game-show, showing off one of the prizes.

"You have no idea, do you?" He suddenly asked, getting up from the bed. I dropped my arms.

"Get what? I didn't know there was anything to get," I said, trying to understand what he was getting at. He turned abruptly on his heels and was now facing me.

"That I love you!" He shouted. My breath hitched and it felt as if my heart had just grew ten sizes too big. I knew the my mouth was slightly open and my eyes were big, I was just hoping in my frozen state of shock that I wasn't drooling.

"You don't look around you Bella. You don't focus on what is really going on. I love you, I have since the moment I saw you, and I know that's moving really fast and you probably don't believe in love at first sight, but it's true Bella. Everything about you has had me wracking my brains out trying to find ways to actually show you, or tell you without saying it straight. I never wanted you to think that I didn't love you, or anyone for that matter. Why do you think I told you those things I did last night? Because it's all true, every bit of it. I want you to love me back, I can't deny that but it doesn't seem that you want anyone to be with you, at least that's how it seems with the way you talk," All his words came out rushed. My body had finally loosened up and I was now standing within a few inches of him. My hand extended out and I grabbed his tugging at it to bring him closer.

"Edward, of course I love you too. I just...didn't expect you to. I mean, you're just so put together and-"

"It's all because of you Bella. I wasn't like this when I got here. I only hid how I was really feeling, but when you came up on that roof and spoke to me, everything I was previously feeling didn't matter. Not even why I was here even mattered. From then on I knew I wanted to get out, I wanted to stay clean. And every bit of it, was for you," He confessed. He took my other hand and kissed it softly.

"Edward...I don't just love you. I'm in love with you, and I've never felt something like this, something so strong. I'm not even sure I know if I would know how to do anything right," I said pulling my hands away and sitting down on the bed. Edward sat down next to me and gently turned my face towards his. His lips met mine. I had never had a real kiss like this, something soft, gentle, filled with emotion. It was entirely different to me. He took his lips off of mine and placed his forehead against mine.

"This, is all that matters," He said quietly, then kissed me again.

**One more chapter ya guys! I know, short. But I wasn't trying to make this story into some long, emotion filled story. Just something short, sweet and down to the point.  
Review for me.  
**


	7. GoodByes & Hellos

This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

CHAPTER 7

GoodByes & Hellos

For the next few months after Edward and I had confessed our, apparently, hidden love for each other, we began working with the therapists to get out. Edward had signed up for AA meetings which he attended three times every week, and I had agreed to an advanced program in drug rehabilitation which I successfully completed in three months. After several sobriety tests, both Edward and I were released. Today we were leaving the clinic, and headed back home.

I stood in the plain white four walled room and looked around. For the past five months, I had lived here. And for the past five months, I had devoted my time to sobriety, which in other words for me was Edward. My bags were packed and rested by the door. Jase and Charlie would be here soon to pick me up. "Knock, knock," I turned to the door and saw Edward, leaning against the door frame smiling. He walked over and took me into his arms.

"Congratulations, you're graduating," He said. I rolled my eyes. Edward had insisted on calling it graduation day to make me feel as if I had accomplished some kind of achievement.

"Well, so are you," I replied, pushing him back and pulling him over towards the bed. We sat down and grabbed each other's hands, resting them between us.

"I'm going to miss you," I said. Edward smirked.

"Bella, I only live half an hour away. We'll always see each other and after graduation, I promise to come and get you," He told me.

"Jelly Belly, ready to go?" Jase asked calling me by my old childhood nickname as he walked in the room. Curse him for letting Edward hear that. Edward looked skeptical and amused by the old name.

"Jelly Belly?" He questioned.

"Yep. That was her nickname when we were like ten because she was obsessed with Jelly beans. She had a full bag of them once and ate every single one in less than three minutes. It was quite amazing," Jase explained as he sat down behind me. I could feel my cheeks redden. That amused both of them.

"Cute," Edward simply stated. I shook my head as Jase walked over and began picking up bags. I followed grabbing the last one.

"Whens your family coming?" I asked him realizing no one had come yet for him. He got up and took the bag from me.

"They'll be here soon, but while I wait, I'll take this to your car," He said as he grabbed my hand with his free one and we walked out to the lounge. Charlie was speaking to my therapist, most likely about the warning signs they always told parents of newly released kids to watch out for. He didn't need to hear all that, because it would never happen again. Edward walked me out to the car where Jase was loading my bags into the trunk. He shoved the one from Edward in between two more and slammed it shut.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, a gleam of excitement in his eye. We hadn't been in the same house together in months and he was probably missing his Xbox buddy. I nodded my head and hug him. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I'm happy you're coming home," He said. I smiled in his sweatshirt.

"I'm glad I am too," I replied. We released each other once Charlie walked out. Both him and Jase climbed into the car as I continued to stand on the sidewalk with Edward. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring down at the ground.

"So, when will I see you?" I asked sounding hopeful. Edward smiled as he looked up at me.

"Soon, I promise. Go home now Bella. You have some catching up to do," He said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and embraced me tightly, kissing me. I had mixed feelings about leaving him here, but I needed to go home. I knew I would see Edward again, and that we were still together. He let me go and stood there as I climbed into the backseat. He closed the door behind me and waved as Charlie drove off. I looked back as we drove down the long paved driveway, staring at Edward who was now opening the door to another car, most likely his family's. I turned back around and gazed out the window. I was seeing what I hadn't in months and even though it hadn't changed, it felt like it did. Suddenly my phone began vibrating on the seat next to mine. I grabbed it and flipped it open, revealing I had one new text message.

_I'll be seeing you soon beautiful. I love you, forever and always._

My lips turned up into a smile. They said I'd experience miracles in rehab, but they never said I'd find love.

**Annnnd THE END! Sorry, but I had to cut if off here, otherwise it would have gone nowhere.**


End file.
